


To Us

by fairynests



Category: Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairynests/pseuds/fairynests
Summary: Gyjo fic post Sugar Mountain Arc





	To Us

Johnny’s eyes stung as the cold air dried his tears. It was snowing now, harder than before, and he couldn’t help but wince as the snow nipped at his dry, raw skin. They had lost everything, but he had to keep going. They were more than three fourths of the way to the finish, and he could almost taste the victory. That was the only thing keeping Johnny going - the burning desire to walk again. He tried to let that desire drown out his misery, as he kept dwelling on everything they had lost. What was he fighting for, if not the corpse parts that kept slipping out of grasp?  
Johnny remained quiet as he continued through the snow, until he realized that he could no longer hear Gyro behind him. Turning around to check his surroundings, he realized that Gyro had slid off Valkyrie, and was shuffling through the snow.

“Here, Johnny. Let’s set up camp here.”

Johnny couldn’t help but feel relieved, as they had been traveling for quite some time after leaving the town. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically. He felt so crestfallen that it felt like his chest was going to cave in from the weight. He couldn't help but look forward to laying down and closing the world off, even for a moment. Johnny slid off of Slowdancer and made his way towards Gyro to help set up the tent and fire. Gyro was tasked with the tent, while Johnny had the fire. It was easy to find branches, as the surrounding trees were all barren and withering away from the cold. After finding as many branches as he could carry while crawling, Johnny set the pile down and used the energy of his nails to start the flame.  
As Johnny was nursing the fire, Gyro finished setting up the tent. He sauntered over to his bags that rested on Valkyrie’s sides, and pulled out two mugs and some instant coffee. The last thing Johnny needed was caffeine, but there was something about Gyro’s coffee that lightened his spirits.  
Grabbing a flask, Gyro poured some water into the mugs. He then held the mugs over the flames to heat up the water inside, before filling them with the instant coffee. “Don’t look so down. Remember what I told you? About the ball that hit the net?”

Johnny let out a noise of discontent as he reached for his mug. “I know, Gyro. To the next corpse part.”

“Good! Then chin up. Do you want some sugar in yours?”

Gyro rummaged through his pockets for some sugar cubes, and handed a few cubes to Johnny before getting up to feed some to Valkyrie and Slowdancer. The horses snorted in content as they nibbled away at the cubes and Johnny couldn’t help but giggle. The feeling of warmth from the fire, the coffee, and Gyro filled Johnny and he couldn’t help but feel happy. He looked away from Gyro and into the fire, as he slowly sipped at his coffee. The water wasn’t the cleanest, and there was probably some lint from Gyro’s pockets on the sugar cubes, but the coffee still tasted incredible. It was dark and rich, perfect to Johnny’s tastes. The snow was coming down lightly now, and the stars more visible. Everything was quiet, except for the gentle sound of the wind and the crackling of the fire. As Johnny was watching the fire, Gyro made his way back towards Johnny. With every step, Gyro’s feet made a gentle crunch against the snow. Finding his place next to Johnny by the fire, Gyro couldn’t help but watch him as he gazed intently into the flames.  
Johnny could feel Gyro’s eyes on him, but it wasn’t necessarily a bad feeling. Although a lot was lost after encountering Sugar Mountain, they had each other. They had only been together for such a short period of time, but Johnny felt deeply for Gyro. Gyro was someone he could trust, someone who understood him and believed in him. The combination of the stillness of the night and Gyro’s presence began to lull Johnny to sleep. Subconsciously, Johnny rested his head against Gyro’s shoulder and let out a soft sigh. He was too tired to care, and the worst thing that could happen was Gyro pushing him off.  
Gyro didn’t seem to mind, however. It wasn’t something he had ever told Johnny, but he was fond of him too. He felt as if he knew Johnny for years, when in reality it had only been a few fast paced months. 

“Tired, huh? I don’t blame you.” Gyro pat his lap, beckoning Johnny closer. “This might be a bit more comfortable.”

Johnny looked up at Gyro, and smiled sheepishly. He wasn’t expecting Gyro to be so forward about something like that. It wasn’t something he could deny though; he was tired and cold, and Gyro’s lap was tempting. Gyro stretched his legs out in anticipation, which Johnny took as further invitation. Taking him up on his offer, Johnny slowly lowered his head onto Gyro’s lap. It was soft and warm, and he could feel the rhythms of Gyro’s breathing. As tired as he was, Johnny couldn’t close his eyes. All he could focus on were the features of Gyro’s face. He had seen Gyro’s face multiple times, there was no avoiding it. Something about this moment, however, made Johnny find it so captivating. With the stars behind him, and the yellow and red glow of the fire illuminating his face, Gyro looked almost beautiful. With one hand resting on his chest, Johnny reached his other hand out to trace the outline of Gyro’s face.  
The sensation of Johnny’s fingernail tracing his skin sent chills up Gyro’s spine. It was so innocent and Gyro couldn’t help but find it endearing. If Johnny’s hands could touch Gyro, his could too. With a hum, he pulled off Johnny’s beanie, revealing the boy’s blonde locks. He combed his hands through his hair, occasionally wrapping strands around his finger to create a curl. Out of Johnny came a sound almost like a purr, and he let down his hand from Gyro’s face. The more his hair was played with, the closer he was to falling asleep. Even Gyro couldn’t help but yawn; if this were to continue any further he was going to pass out too. 

“Come on, Johnny, let’s call it a day.”

He couldn’t help but snicker as Johnny let out a grunt and flipped himself over on his side. Without even giving him an opportunity to protest, Gyro hoisted Johnny up, carrying him bridal style as he made his way towards the tent. 

“Oh my God, Gyro, you asshole! Put me down.”

 

“I will, I will! If it really bothers you that much, you can sleep outside alone.” Gyro teased as he set Johnny down on his side of the tent. 

“You couldn’t have waited until I had fallen asleep? I was comfortable.” Like a child throwing a tantrum, Johnny rolled over on his side again, facing away from Gyro. 

“And you’ll be comfortable in here with me, Johnny. Besides, I’m just as tired as you, if not more. You don’t recall me being shot today?” Gyro quipped. “Listen.. If we had fallen asleep, I would have fallen asleep with regrets.”

Hearing this remark piqued Johnny’s interest. He flipped back over to face Gyro once again, and sat up against his elbow to get a better view. Before allowing him to respond, Gyro shuffled his way towards Johnny, putting their faces dangerously close to each other. He could smell the coffee on his breath, and how his closeness caused Johnny’s breath to hitch. Leaning down on one arm, Gyro used the other to gently push the hair out of Johnny’s face and put it behind his ear.

“...Gyro?”

With a shushing sound, Gyro’s brushed his lips against Johnny’s, and electricity filled the air. A soft peck at first, but became more hungry as their lips continued to meet. Before going any further, Gyro adjusted into a more comfortable position. Johnny climbed on top of Gyro as he laid down on his back, and their lips met again. There was no need for words. Soft moans and gentle touches as tongue met tongue was enough. Gyro running his hand through Johnny’s hair, while every so often Johnny would leave little love bites on Gyro’s neck. They were intertwined, enveloped in each others warmth. Johnny’s heartbeat was so rapid, and from time to time he had to come up for air. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this, when he wanted someone as bad as they wanted him.  
This continued for some time until their adrenaline died down. Their kisses became sloppy and tired, reflective of how they both felt. Pulling away was hard, but they both needed to sleep and could always continue this another time. Johnny rest his head against Gyro’s chest, and the sound of his heartbeat quickly put him to sleep. Gyro crossed his arms behind his head and looked down at Johnny, his lips curling into a small smile. Johnny was asleep now, and Gyro couldn’t help but watch his mannerisms as he slept. He was a gross sleeper; he drooled, would occasionally rub his nose mid-sleep, and was a mouth breather. Gyro wasn’t one to judge, though, for he was sure he was no Sleeping Beauty either. With the sight of Johnny and the sound of the dying fire outside of their tent, Gyro finally closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

\---

Never before had Johnny woken up feeling so refreshed. He had no usual morning body pains; his back didn’t creak, and his jaw didn’t feel like it was resting against concrete. Looking around, he had realized that Gyro was nowhere in sight. It took a lot of willpower to leave the comfort of the tent, but Johnny needed to know where he went. Wrapping a blanket over his shoulders, Johnny made his way outside and was greeted with the sight of Gyro kindling the fire. The snow was falling lightly, and Johnny could feel the soft snowflakes on his skin. The feeling of snow on his hands numbed them, but he knew once he made it to the fire that feeling would be no more. He found a spot next to Gyro, and placed his hands before the flames. The fire was still dim, but there was enough warmth to bring life back into his hands again. 

“Mornin’, Johnny. You hungry?”

“Mmmh. What’s on the menu today?”

“It’s not really breakfast, but I’ve got a can of beans I can warm up for us?”

“Fuck, that’s gross. I think I’ll pass. Got any more of that coffee?

Gyro snorted as he got up to pull out a pair of mugs and instant coffee packets. “Same amount of sugar cubes?”

Johnny nodded. This was their routine every morning. Wake up, have coffee, pack up, and set out for the road. Not that there was a problem with that, but Johnny couldn’t help but want more after what happened last night. Neither he nor Gyro had mentioned it, and he couldn’t help but wonder if it was something that would be left unspoken. As Gyro approached, Johnny decided to take the chance to speak up.

“About last night…”

“What about it?”

“Was it real?”

Silence. Gyro sat down, filled the mugs with water, and held them before the fire. He waited for the water to boil, and then filled the mugs with the packets of instant coffee. He stirred the powder in with his finger, and once it had settled, passed a mug over to Johnny. Johnny looked down at his mug, staring into the dark liquid as he anticipated a response. He didn’t want to meet Gyro’s eyes, anxious that Gyro did not reciprocate his affections. What was only a few moments felt like an eternity before Gyro spoke.

“Of course it was.”

Johnny looked up to see Gyro’s face close to his. He felt his face flush as Gyro pushed his hair back behind his ears, just like he did before. A airy giggle escaped his lips as Gyro peppered him with little kisses. 

“No more for now,” Gyro teased. “I’ll save the rest for later, we’ve got a race to finish.”

The two finished their usual morning routine, singing and laughing around the fire. They packed everything together, readying themselves and their horses for the road. Johnny couldn’t be sure what else was in store for them, but it didn’t matter to him so long as Gyro was by his side. They made it this far, after all. With the sunrise at its peak, they ventured off towards the horizon. To the next part. To victory.

“To us.”


End file.
